


Big, Bright Future

by goodmorningdanny



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, David is a big crybaby, Drabble, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, counselor! jasper, sex mention, theyre dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningdanny/pseuds/goodmorningdanny
Summary: Jasper takes David on a picnic for lunch and during some intimacy, David feels something digging into his back.





	Big, Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first work on this account ever?? and it’s a crappy one-shot??? yikes!! it wasn’t beta read and i wrote this on my phone in an airport, but i love these dorks and they own my entire heart

The sun was warm against David’s skin, but Jasper’s lips against his own was far warmer. 

A soft sigh left freckled lips as he pulled away to look up at the other, catching his breath and stealing a glance at the love of his life in the same instant. Absolutely perfect. From the outdated haircut to the scruff on his chin, Jasper was completely breathtaking, leaving David feeling as if his lungs could never get enough oxygen— Just like his heart would never have enough of his childhood friend. 

“... We should get back soon. The campers will be finishing with lunch, and we didn’t wear any sunscreen.” David mumbled, uncertain if he was getting a sunburn by the hot July sun or was just flustered by the proximity, eyes falling to his co-counselors lips. 

The blonde grinned, chuckling a little as he gently pushed the other down atop the mess of a picnic blanket and Jaspers discarded flannel, grinning playfully. “... Soon.” He agreed, leaning down to steal a chaste kiss, eyes flickering playfully as they gazed into his partners. “... But not quite yet.” He leaned down to nip at the sensitive skin behind David’s ear, causing his breath to hitch in his throat, back arching underneath the larger man. As his body settled back down into the mess of fabric, he felt a sharp pain near his spine, the only source of discomfort in an otherwise pleasant situation. Mind filled with pleasant sensation and absolute adoration, the small amount of worry it was able to carry assumed it was a pebble or something that had managed to sneak its way into their date as an unwelcome third party. 

But just before the redhead could part his lips to voice this to the very welcome second party, he shivered as Jasper slowly slid the yellow, well-worn piece of fabric from around his neck to reveal various different purple and brown marks scattered among his freckles, memories manifested from last night. He pressed his lips gently against each mark before pulling away, hovering over him. “... I wasn’t too rowdy yesterday night, was I?” He asked, concern written across his features... And David couldn’t help but want to turn the page to get back to the carefree happiness that had been transcribed on the others face. 

“You were perfect, Jas.” He said, grinning up at him, fingers hooking beneath the matching yellow shirt tied around his own neck, concealing similar marks from their encounter the previous evening. He would remove it like Jasper had his... But there was something about his boyfriend wearing his old camp shirt and wearing his boyfriends old camp shirt around his own neck that had him lying awake at night with a smile, face buried into his pillow and body pressed against his love’s. 

“... You too, Davey... You always are.” He smiled, and yet again David found himself breathless. Looking up at Jasper like this, sun behind his head illuminating him like a vision, eyes wrinkled from smiling so much... Well, he was everything that David could have wanted. This moment was absolutely perfect: a lazy Sunday with Jasper out on a picnic, Jasper scattering blessings others called kisses across his skin and raining compliments down on him just as the sun threw down UV rays on their bodies— 

With that darn rock digging into his back.

But the imperfect sensation of the hard lump was countered by the sudden and most certainly perfect sensation of Jasper’s lips returning to his own, and he eagerly returned the affections, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

Jasper had making his heart skip a beat down to a science by now, just as he had long since mastered kissing him. David knew exactly what was coming, and his body was absolutely aching for every single second of it. Jasper would nip his lower lip, and David would gasp. Jasper would take advantage of his parted lips to deepen the kiss, and David would run his hands up Jasper’s shirt, fingers tracing along the three long scars that spread across his chest from his childhood. In Jasper’s words, it was ‘absolutely radical’, and David was usually inclined to agree... 

But this time, something not-so-perfect was ruining another perfect moment with his lover. 

Fingers curling around his shoulders, David gently pushed him up, sitting up himself. 

“Sorry, there’s just something digging into my back...” He explained with a sheepish grin, looking over his shoulder to move the other’s flannel aside, watching as something fell from the chest pocket. A rock must had slid inside of it when they had placed it on the ground. 

But David was certain rocks didn’t reflect the sun like that, and David was certain that hearts weren’t supposed to beat as fast as his was in this moment. 

Eyes wide, a freckled hand reached to wrap his fingers around the ring, lifting it up to hold between them. Though he had the ring, he had absolutely no words. His heart felt as full of love as his eyes were of unspilled tears, and he looked up at the other, who was grinning ear to ear. 

“Rats,” the counselor said, not sounding all too put-out about the other discovering the engagement ring. “I was waiting for the right moment, but I guess you caught me.” 

David wanted to tell him that every moment with him was the right moment. He wanted to tell him that he had been waiting to catch him since they were kids. He wanted to hold the other tightly and kiss him until they were both breathless and holding on to each other as desperately as they held on to their sanity in this lively place. Most of all, David just wanted to hear the words that left Jasper’s lips next. 

“So, whatdaya say?” Jasper said with a big grin, taking the ring gingerly from his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé’s hands, presenting it to him. “... Wanna get hitched, Davey?” 

David nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks as Jasper slid the ring on his finger. It was a bit big, just a little loose— Just like Jasper’s flannel was when he wore it to bed. It was perfect. He was perfect. And the counselor couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him as the other kissed away his tears, his arms wrapping around him in a big hug. 

A big hug, a big ring, big grins, and a big, bright future to spend with the man who changed his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
